Naomi Sokolov
|image = |fullname = |born = Unknown |citizenship = Unknown |family = Unknown |hair = Brunette |eyes = Blue |occupation = Journalist |appearances = Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero }} Naomi Sokolov is a journalist assigned to write a fluff piece on the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Biography Tales From Year Zero Meeting the Beckets During the success the Jaeger Program against the Kaiju, Naomi was a "Jaeger Fly", a type of groupie among the individuals whom idolized the Jaeger pilots. She flirts with the Becket brothers, Yancy and Raleigh and gives the youngest brother her phone number. She later becomes involved with Yancy at some point in time.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero When Raleigh, who was also interested in Naomi, discovers his brother went out with her, her involvement with Yancy creates problems between the two brothers, who nearly fracture their relationship over who got to date her first. Interview with Tendo Choi Eight years later, Naomi has become a journalist. When Gipsy Danger is damaged in a fight with a Kaiju, rumors that Pan Pacific Defense Corps is abandoning the Jaeger program begin to circulate. She is sent to the Anchorage Shatterdome to interview PPDC Marshal Stacker Pentecost. When she arrives, she finds the Gipsy Danger in the process of being repaired and meets Tendo Choi. Tendo apologizes in Stacker’s place, explaining he is in Hawaii dealing with personal matters. He meant to catch her before she entered the Shatterdome to tell her. As Naomi observes Gipsy Danger; she mentions the closings of the other Shatterdomes, Tendo asks if she’s trying to write an expose on the issue. She explains she was given the assignment to write a retrospective fluff piece on humanity's need to fight the Kaiju. However, she rather write a piece questioning the wisdom to end the Jaeger Program in favor of the construction of the Kaiju Wall. Disappointed, Tendo reflects back on his own experience with the Kaiju when the Trespasser attacked San Francisco. Interested, Naomi takes the time to listen to his account. As she prepares to leave the Shatterdome, Tendo tells her he’ll keep an eye out for paper and asks for the title of the paper. When Naomi responds “Why we fight?”, Tendo asks if there's anything else they could do in their circumstance. Interview with Jasper Schoenfeld Several weeks later, she reaches out to Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld in the hopes of getting the Jaeger’s origin story from him. On the promise that she wouldn’t Oppenheimer, Schoenfeld agrees to meet with her. Traveling out to Big Sur, California, Naomi asks him to start from the beginning, his inspiration for the Jaegers. Schoenfeld goes into great detail how his former student Caitlin Lightcap got the project going where it needed in regards to the two-pilot system and the funding for the Jaeger’s construction. He concludes that love is the reason why people continue to fight Kaiju, the reason why the Jaegers were able to succeed in the first place. Interview with Stacker Pentecost Near the end of November, Naomi is finally given an audience with Pentecost in Hawaii. Pentecost recognizes her as the young woman who nearly broke up his best team. Naomi freely admits she was a “stupid teenager” at the time and asks about the status of Raleigh. Pentecost tells her he hasn’t seen him since the death of Yancy. She steers the conversation toward him, asking Pentecost if he ever misses piloting the Jaeger and why he stopped. Pentecost explains the retirement of himself and his partner, Tamsin Sevier; his adoption of Mako Mori and Tamsin‘s eventual death from cancer. Naomi and Pentecost watch Mako pay her respects at Tamsin’s grave. When she asks if he still thinks they can win the fight, Pentecost tells her never believed in end times. Their status and achievements as humankind dictates that they will win the Kaiju War. Naomi meets with Tendo again and thanks him for his help, but, she remains uncertain if she should write the paper, feeling she wouldn't do the stories she heard justice “with a few pages of nostalgia”. Again, she rather be writing why PPDC isn’t fighting and instead walling off half the world, surrendering it to the Kaiju. As she remains uncertain that they can win the fight. Tendo tells her that she should simply write what she wants and the suggestion is enough that she decides to interview him on the matters of the future. Trivia *Naomi's phone number is 555-034-6996. *Naomi's surname, Sokolov, is is derived from the Russian word "сокол" (sokol, meaning falcon). Sokolov is one of the top ten most common Russian last names, suggesting she may be of Russian descent. Her first name means "pleasantness" in Hebrew. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Tales From Year Zero Category:Civilians